Dancing On Broken Glass ON HIATUS
by HeionA
Summary: Rin is a young dancer who is a slave in Naraku's house. When The Lords of the West visit, she's rescued from Naraku's brutality, but seems to find herself in a new situation.WARNING: Slavery,violence,sexual activity*WILL NOT BE UPDATED IN THE NEAR FUTURE*
1. Dancer

**Kay so this my first one guys! I hopes you enjoy!!**

**^_^ Sen-Chan**

Rin reached down to fasten the satin ribbons around her small ankles. She once loved to dance, but now she hated the blasted shoes, she hated how pretty they looked, how seemingly harmless they were. She hated how her feet hurt after every preformance, how she had to work so hard to look pretty enough for her master, Naraku. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she realised he was behind her, running his rough fingers over her tender flesh, across the back of her neck and down her exposed shoulder. She felt tears rise in her eyes, but swallowed them quickly. "Will you dance pretty for us tonite, little Rin?" Naraku hissed into her ear, nipping it hard. She gasped, trying to pull away from the teeth grazing her skin. "Yes, master," she said softly, tying the ends of her pointe shoe ribbons in neat, practiced bows. He Pulle her hair out of the loose bun it was pulled up into, and commanded, "Leave your hair down." She nodded, and watched him exit as she applied rouge to her pale cheeks and lips. She knew she had to be absolutely stunning tonite, this night would provide an opportunity that she simply could not afford to blow away. The Lords of the Western Lands were visiting to make a peace treaty, which usually ended with the giving of a gift. She hoped, that perhaps, she would be the gift, if the Lord's requested it. She had heard that one of the lords, the youngest, was kind and often bought slaves for his wife, who often set them free and treated them as friends. She could only hope to be so lucky.

She peeked thru the curtain at the four men and two women sitting around the stage. She easily noticed her master and misstress, Naraku and Kagura, in a heated whisper conversation. She looked over to the other side to see 3 silver haired men, each with beautiful amber eyes. The one closest to her master seemed a bit grizzled, with fine lines running down his face, a stubble apearing across his strong jaw. Next to him had small dog ears on top of his pretty silver hair, and was talking abnormally loud. Next to him was who seemed to be his wife, a woman with long dark hair and a kind smile. The one on the end, well, he frightened and excited her. He looked like the grizzled one, with extremely long silver hair. he had twin magenta stripes across his high cheekbones, and a small cresent moon on his forehead. His eyes, though the same beautiful amber, lacked the warmth that the other two had. He also had an air of strict and regal pressence, which scared her silly. It was obvious that her master was trying to impress him. With an idle wve of his hand, he signaled the small group of mucisians next to the small stage to begin playing. She took a deep breath, pressing down her already flat and silky tresses, adjusting the barely there skirt to just cover her bottom. She came out from behind the curtain, pirrouetting and leaping and doing all manners of tricks all while remaining perfectly poised in those damned toeboxes.

"Your dancer is quite beautiful," the woman commented to Naraku. Rin felt her face flush. No one had ever called her beautiful.

"Why, thank you, Lady Kagome," Naraku thanked her, "And no, she is not for sale. I wish to keep this little gem in my pocket." The one with dog ears on his head looked at her master sharply.

"If my Kagome wants her, I will pay any amount. Money, as you know, is not an issue."

The woman leaned closer to him. "Inuyasha, if she isnt for sale, then we musnt push. Besides, I'm sure there is another one here that I will want."

Rin felt her breath catch in her throat. Naraku wasn't going to sell her. She failed, while thinking about this, to see the snag in the stage that caught the silk of her pointe shoe, ripping it and causeing her to fall into the regal one's lap. She immeadiately jumped off his lap, bowing low.

"Gomen, Gomen ne!!" she cried, bowing so low her entire face was pressed to the floor. Naruaku grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her from the ground.

"I am so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, this wench will be dealt with immeadiately." he growled. Her eyes began to glaze with tears, she was really gonna get it now. T

he Lord, Sesshomaru, raised his hand and said in a gently baritone, "She merely fell. This Sesshomaru sees no need for you to punish her for a mistake. "

Naraku smiled a snake like smile, still holding tight to her hair.

"I understand, Lord Sesshomaru, but you see, Rin here is a very defiant slave and must be treated accordingly." He said, giving her head a shake, causing her to wince. Sesshomaru stood, casting both a very dull eye.

"Naraku, you have always been a terrible liar, so I will only ask you this once: Does this slave truely give you as much trouble as you claim? Choose your words wisely." he said emotionlessly. She felt the hand that gripped her hair tighten, if possible.

"Yes, she does, my lord. I wouldn't lie to you, dear cousin." he said with a beastly grin. Sesshomaru nodded slightly, and the shadow of a smirk played across his lips.

"I will buy her from you, and rid you of such a troublesome slave. Do not bother denying me, you will lose." he said. Rin's eyes widened. Did he really just buy her, despite the fact that her master claimed she was disobedient? Naraku bowed his head.  
"Yes, dear cousin. She will be ready when you ftech her tommorow morning." Rin's heart sank. She was still trapped for another night here. Sesshomaru saw the small girl slump when Naraku said tommorow morning. He was wise to Naraku's ways, the girl would be half dead by morning. But, he could not save her completely, for risk of his pride.

"She will be...unspoiled. Understand?" Sesshomaru commanded thru slitted eyes. Naraku only hissed at his retreating back in response. He released his hold on her hair, dropping her to the ground.

"You are lucky, little Rin. Very lucky indeed."

**Kay so that's the first chappie! Plz r&r, and Chappie 2 will be up by saturday!**


	2. His pride comes before her fall

***Giggle's Hysterically* Oh mee gee! my first reviews!  
Thank you Guys!! I woulda had this up yesterday, but we had a freaking tornado! . stupid weather.  
Kay, so i got a few Pings (P.M.'s)(hahhahah pms) about Rin's age. Rin is 17 in this fanfiction.**

Rin looked down at the small woven basket at her feet. It held the few belongings she had, her pointe shoes, three of the costumes Naraku made her wear, an apron, and a rag doll from her youth. She couldn't fathom why her master had demanded that she pack and bring her basket to him immeadiately. The damned thing was so small, there was no way that she could've stolen anything. She approached the doorway to Naraku's chambers, and she saw Kagura standing next to the door.

"You're finished, you little cur." She hissed, dropping something into the basket. Rin closed her eyes. It was heavy...Kagura had dropped something valubule in her basket. She felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks.  
_So close.....I almost made it....._ Rin cried in her mind. She set the basket down in front of Naraku, her head bowed. She heard a chuckle, and felt the sudden impact of his fist to her head. She closed her eyes and prayed that she would make it to morning, just as she saw his fists come down again.

* * *

"That was extremely kind and unlike you, Sesshomaru," Kagome commented. Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh, he obviously was doing it for his own gain, Kagome. Sesshomaru doesn't care anout anything or anyone but himself." Kagome glared at him.

"Sit boy!" she yelled, faceplanting Inuyasha. She looked to Sesshomaru.  
"But...why did you buy her?" she asked. Sesshomaru shrugged. Inu No Taisho knew his son, though.

"There are 2 reasons Sesshomaru bought her," Taisho said, surprising everyone, "And I can say that Inuyasha is not far off. Sesshomaru is throughly convinced that Naraku does not deserve such a beautiful dancer, and is jealous because he doesn't have his own. So, he bought her. The second reason, though, is that Sesshomaru is very just. Naraku treats the girl with brutality, and Sesshomaru can see that the girl is not a problem or a threat and does not take kindly to such things."

Inuyasha grunted. "Yeah, but he hates humans."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and we have been to many households like this, and he has never reacted like this..." she said with a soft nod. Taisho laughed, his miko daughter in law was quite intelligent.

"Yes, Kagome. I think Sesshomaru sees something in this girl, but only time shall tell." Inuyasha turned to jeer at his brother, but he was already gone. Inu No Taisho shook his head.

His oldest was too headstrong to admit that he cared for anything but himself. _Ah Sesshomaru, my pup. If only i could teach you this lesson without you going thru this turmoil._

* * *

Sesshomaru had left the room, his anger boiling close to the surface. He was NOT jealous of that scum, nor did he even care about what happened to the girl. She was just a ningen slave dancer....even if she did have the most intense eyes and wonderful scent and silkiest hair...he shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. Naraku could do as he pleased with the girl, he didn't care. But then a sound came drifting across the courtyard where he stood. It was the sound of flesh striking flesh, and the almost transparent hiss of pain. He scented fear and rage along with the stink of a sweaty man, an aroused woman, and the salty metalic tang of blood and tears. Sesshomaru felt his heart swell in anger. That damned Naraku....He flew to Naraku's chamber to find out what was going on.

* * *

"Rotten, Filthy, no good slave...I will be thrilled when I am rid of you!" Naraku growled thru clenched teeth as he continued his assault on the poor girl's body. A shadow fell over him, and a clawed hand caught him by the scruff of his neck.

"I thought that this Sesshomaru told you that he wanted her unspoiled." a deadly voice growled in his ear. Naraku broke into a cold sweat.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I am sorry, but this stupid ningen, she is a thief!" Naraku exclaimed fearfully. He was clearly lying.

"Tell this Sesshomaru the truth or I will strike you down where you stand." Naraku panicked, giving Kagura a pleading look. Sesshomaru looked at Kagura.

"You caused this." It was a statement, that ended in Kagura writhing on the floor, a weal from Sesshomaru's poison whip marring her perfect face. She stopped writhing soon after. Sesshomaru turned to Naraku.  
"Be lucky that you did not join your bitch. Do not cross me again." he said, his tone still monotonous. He scooped up the frail body of the girl off the floor and carried her to his chambers.

**HAHAHAHAHA I killed Kagura! (If you didnt realise, I hate her . Feather Bitch) Naraku got to live, cause Sesshy wasnt out for total blood. XD XD XD the prideful fluffy Bishie!! Aaaaaaaanyways don't cross Sesshy he will strike you down!! lolz new Chappie will be up by monday, tuesday at the latest!**


	3. In a house of strangers

**Kay so here's Chappie 3. Thanks so much you guys for motivating me! All of your nice reviews have made me smile!! Ahahahah So yeah, I had to get the Sweetness outta my system so if ya'll wanna see the sweet side of Rin and Sess go read my flowers story. ^_^ **

Rin's eyes snapped open, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. She was an actual futon....and she was strangely warm. She looked to see herself covered in a white fluffy....almost tail like thing. She ran her hands acroos the thing, then across her own midsection. She panicked. She was wearing a sleeping yukata, but it was definitely not her own. Had she..?

"No." a velvety voice said. She had heard that voice before...

She sat up, pressing the heels of her palms to her eyes. She pulled back, suddenly, surprised that there was surge of pain. Had Naraku beaten her last night? She looked over to see the lord leaning against the wall, his face impassive.

"Excuse me, milord, but...wasn't I...in lord Naraku's chambers last night?" she asked, her voice shakey. There was a flair of anger shooting across his perfect features at the mention of her master's name. She put her head down. She knew better than to look at anyone when they were angry. There was an inperceptable sigh, and suddenly he was in front of her, his fingers pressing her chin up to face him.

" You belong to me now," he said, his voice and eyes hard, "And you will not be a slave. You are strictly a dancer, and that is all. You will dance when i ask you, no matter what time or how long. You will speak when spoken to, unless you are instructed otherwise or are alone with me. You may speak as much or as little as you like during those times. Your sleeping quarters will be next to mine. If that is a problem, I am sure we could work something else out." He looked down at her. "Well, you may speak. If you have any questions, let's hear them now."

"Milord, am simply confused. Where is my Master and Lady? Lady Kagura always wants to see me in the morning.." she mumbled.

"Your Lady is dead," he snapped at her, "I killed her last night for crossing me."

"My lord, what crime did she commit?" she asked.

"That is not of your concern."

"But my lord...." she began, but was immeadiately cut off be Sesshomaru.

"I said, little Rin, that it was Not of your concern. Do not speak again unless it is a reply to my questions."

Rin lowered her head and nodded. Sesshomaru turned away, heading for the door.

"Kagome and her assistant Sango will see to it that you are dressed as a dancer for our household should be." he said, begining to close the door.

"Yes my lord," she replied, a tear slipping down her cheek. He cursed himself. He had made her cry.

"And tell me if anyone upsets you. Please." he said softly, slamming the door behind him before she could reply.

Did he care? Or was he just demonstrating his power? she wondered as she tended to the wounds on her face. Was he buying her to prove a point, or to save her from her tormentors? She jumped when the door opened again. It was the woman who said she was beautiful. She blushed as she remembered the kind words.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, and this is my assistant Sango," the woman said, gesturing to her servant next to her.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome," she said, bowing. The woman looked at her and laughed.

"Kagome hates being called Lady," she said kindly, pulling her up to stand. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, so there's no need with me. This is one of those times you should feel free to talk freely. Anyways, being around stuffshirt Sesshomaru will certainly make hanging out with us all the more relaxing." Kagome tittered as she brushed Rin's hair.

"Wow, your hair is really pretty...." Kagome said, brushing thru it, "But it sure does get some big knots, doesn't it?" she finished, yanking the brush thru a particularly big snarl of hair. Rin winced. Why didn't she stop talking?There was no need for so much chatter. Sango smiled at the young girl, sending Kagome off to fetch her new dress.

"She sure can talk, can't she?" Sango asked, taking a gentler approach with her hair.

"I have never heard a lady speak so much," she replied. Sango laughed.  
"Well, she isn't from here, so she's not quite like the other girls. But, I suppose that's why Lord Inuyasha loves her."

"You mean Lord Inuyasha actually loves his mate?" Rin asked, her voice filled with surprise. Sango raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course, why else would they be mates?" Rin looked down at her feet.

"I suppose you're right. It was a stupid question."

"No, I suppose if I served under Kagura and Naraku, I would wonder the same thing." Rin looked up at her.

"No, it's not their fault. Lord Naraku is just very distant and Lady Kagura wears on the nerves..." she said. Sango burst into laughter.

"Is that what they told you? It's the same garbage they've fed all of us for years." She scoffed. Rin looked down again.

"I am sorry then for repeating it." Sango began to braid her hair, changing the subject.

"You know, you really are very pretty, you shouldn't keep looking down constantly. No one can see those deep eyes of yours." Rin stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Am I truely pretty?" she asked softly. Sango Brushed her hand against the young girl's cheek.

"Of course. Lord Sesshomaru is the best judge of that."

"Do you think that Lord Sesshomaru actually cares for me? Or an I simply a trinket to him?" she asked. Sango swallowed.

The girl wasn't only pretty and talented, but sharp as well.

"Um, well, only time will tell," she replied, bending down to her ear, "But I should say I have never seen him behave like this before."

"I see."

Sango hated the sad look on the girl's face.

"But, don't think much of Sesshomaru's feelings. He'll almost never show you how her really feels." Rin nodded. A comfortable silence settled between them, as Sango braided and hummed. A few minutes later, Kagome rushed in the room.

"Seems Rin is our responsibility until we get back home," she said breathlessly, as though she had been running, "Sesshomaru left this morning without her." Sango inclined her head to Rin, who looked fit to cry.

"Oh, but don't worry, he usually does this," she said quickly, trying to quell the younger's tears. There was a loud snort at the doorway.

"Keh. You shouldn't care about that bastard anyways. He only cares for himself anyways." Kagome glared at him.

"Don't you make me say the "s" word," she warned him. He gave her a dirty look.

"You ain't my Alpha," he grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said, comming forward, "Hey, she's kinda cute." Rin gave him a loftly look.

"You should not be looking at me, for you have a mate and I belong to your brother." Inuyasha laughed.

"Half, and you got a little fiest in ya, huh? And you belong to no one but yourself." She smiled back at him weakly. Inuyasha turned to the other two.

"Anyways, I'm here to tell you that Dad wants to leave now, and he means now. Get your stuff together so we can go." He turned and left.

Kagome muttered to herself, " I shoulda sat him...I shoulda..." Rin looked at her confused.

"What does 'sat' mean?" she asked. Sango and Kagome both bit back laughter.

"Well, you see, I am able to punish Inuyasha for misbehaving by saying Sit. It's the cursed necklace he wears." Sango giggled, but Rin's face remained serious.

"Does it hurt him?" she asked. Kagome and Sango's giggles died down.

"Well, not really, though it does hurt at first..." she said. Rin jumped up from her seat.

"Excuse me Lady Kagome, but I wish to take my leave and help get ready to depart. " she growled, bowing and walking away. The nerve of her! She had a kind husband, but she punished him for any minor annoyance? How rude. She bumped directly into Inuyasha, who had been evesdropping. She bowed.

"I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha, I wasn't looking where I was walking," she said quickly. Inuyasha chuckled.

"It's fine, just relax." he replied. She began to scurry away when she heard him yell, "And it really doesn't hurt me!" She smiled to herself. Maybe things were different with them.

**Awww Rin cares about Inuyasha getting sat! (Heheheh if there are any Yaoi fans you caught the Alpha crack, XD) but yeah this story is getting easier and easier to write so Im saying the next one should be up by wensday cause i gotta get a little school shopping done! Lol thanks R&R!!!**


	4. Not an order, but an invitation

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, buuuuut...I got out my copy of Another Note...and I got ideas...and stuff...but I promise I will return to being faithful to this story! Even if I almost have my whole L cosplay costume done....^_^; **

* * *

Sesshomaru walked aimlessly thru the forest, lost in thought. Why had he bought the Ningen slave girl? Why did he care what happened to her? And why did it make him sick with anger to see her pale skin marred with bruises? He clenched his fist and slammed it into a tree. He hated humans! He Hated these human feelings!

"I'll just give her to Kagome, yes. That will solve this." he murmured to himself.

"I thought I taught you to always finish what you start?" Inu No Taisho said with a soft chuckle. Sesshomaru turned quickly, hoping his father hadn't heard his silent minstrations.

"I will. I only bought the girl for Lady Kagome. Look at it as..." he smirked to himself, "My blessing to my half-wit half-blood bastard brother." Inu no Taisho grabbed Sesshomaru by the throat and slammed him into a tree.

"Do not speak of your brother like that."

"Yes father." Taisho let his eldest son down.

"No what is this idiocy that you keep telling yourself?" he demanded. Sesshomaru turned red, quite a feat to be done by anyone.

"I only wish to be rid of the girl's presense. She bothers me." Taisho snorted, much like his youngest would.

"Tch. She bothers you because she makes you feel things that you'd rather not. Stop acting like a stubborn pup and be a man. Face your failings."

"And what of you, father?" he growled, his marks darkening. Taisho laughed at his son.

"Worry not of this old dog, you can't teach me new tricks." Taisho turned and left. Sesshomaru stared in the direction which his father had left.

" Foolish old man." he muttered, but still took his father's words to heart. He would keep the girl. Besides, the poor girl would probably kill herself after a few days with the miko. The woman never shut up.

* * *

_She never shuts up!_ Rin's mind screamed as she helped prepare Lady Kagome for bed, back at the Western Castle. She looked at Sango, wondering how she handled it. She looked out the balcony, hoping her new master would return and order her to dance. She needed to dance, things were happening to fast and she needed those horrid shoes to help her sort it out.

"Ow! Rin, please be careful!" Kagome winced. Rin had been subconciously pulling her hair.

"My apologies, lady."

_Lord Sesshomaru...please return....._her thoughts were interupted by Inuyasha, laughing at her attempts to brush Kagome's hair. He reached over, covering her hand with his.

"Here, like this...." he said, showing her how to brush the woman's long hair. Rin blushed.

"Hai..." she said softly, doing it herself. Inuyasha smiled.

"Hey, you're a pretty quick learner! How about after this, I teach you something else?"

"What would that be?" Rin asked. He grinned.

"How about how to fight? You look like you're strong, and anyways, you ain't got nothin better to do." Rin shrugged.

"Hai, Lord Inuyasha."

"It wasn't an order, it was an invitation." he said. Rin smiled a small smile.

"Hai...I'd like that." she replied. Kagome smiled at the small girl and then at her husband.

"Oh, that'll be great! Thanks Inuyasha for taking care of her..Im just so tired, ha...." Kagome said, yawning. Inuyasha smiled back at her, kissing her cheek.

"No problem, Kagome. I needed someone to teach, anyways, and it'll be nice to have something to do while you're doing all that woman stuff. "

"Well, remeber...she isn't ours right now...if Sesshomaru doesn't like it, it will have to end..." Kagome warned. Inuyasha laughed.

"Looks like I'll have to teach her quick. But we have at least a day before Sesshomaru returns, so I think we'll be fine." He grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her along.

"Night Kagome! You know I'll be back soon!" he said with a devilish grin.

"Goodnight Lady Kagome!" Rin called back to the woman laughing in her bed.

She was making friends for the first time in her life...

* * *

**Me: So who thought Inuyasha was hitting on Rin Momentarily?**

**Rin: ME**

**Sango: Me**

**Inuyasha: I was NOT! **

**Me: Next Chappie soon! **


	5. Irresistable and tempting

**Okays, I warn ya now...Sesshy does get a bit rough in this one. Srry I hasnt updated, but serious writers block lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's easy, just take a deep breath and relax.." Inuyasha said in her ear. She did as he instructed, then whipped her foot up at the practive dummy with decent speed. It tipped a bit, then landed flat.

"Damn, that's better than even Sango can do," he said, impressed. Rin blushed with pride.

"Thank you master Inuyasha." He smiled down at the girl.

"I keep telling you, I ain't your master, I'm just Inuyasha." She nodded.

"Some habits are hard to break", she sighed. Inuyasha grinned.

"So, is it a habit that you answer every question you're asked?"

"Yes...." she replied, looking at him sideways.

"Okay, what do you like better than anything?"

"Flowers. Feilds and feilds of flowers." she said, closing her eyes. "I always loved picking flowers for Lord Naraku...." Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"Then I have the perfect place for you. Get on my Back and hold on," he said. She obeyed without question, and he sped off thru the woods. The wind whipped at her long hair and oversized red outfit, an old one of Inuyasha's from when he was young. They finally reached the feild, comming to a stop.

"That fast enough for ya?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. She smiled back.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" They heard a voice bellow from in front of them. It was...sesshomaru. Rin's face turned an deep red. She could just imagine how her and Inuyasha looked, both red faced and panting, her almost tearing his top off and her own slipping down her shoulder. In general, they looked questionable.

"Come on Sessh, She likes flowers, that's all."

"I have caught you with a ningen slave and that's what you say? She is mine, and you have tried to take her from me." he all but growled. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"She doesn't belong to you, or anyone for that matter."

"Rin, come." Rin blushed but obeyed her master, bowing her head low and wringing her hands.

"My lord, I...." her sentence was cut off by a sharp slap. She gasped, but kept her head turned and her neck exposed. She peered at his face thru her long bangs, only to see his eyes narrow.

"What do you think you're doing?' he growled.

"Submitting to my lord's will," she replied softly. This was met by another slap.

Inuyasha growled at his brother, "Stop hitting her, she's trying!" She was still trembling from the slaps, but had not moved from her position.

"Get out of here, hanyou." sesshomaru commanded. Inuyasha, to Rin's surprise, actually listened. Her breath hitched. She was alone with him....he could do a s he pleased....her heart raced. He began to circle her, staring her up and down.

"I see you know how InuYoukai live and communicate." he said, his tone unreadable. She remained silent, afraid to say the wrong thing. He picked up a strand of her hair in his hand and sniffed it.

"You smell....irresistable..." he sighed. She stiffened.

"I was angry when I struck you. I apologise." She sighed.

"It is as you told master Inuyasha. I belong to you, so you may do as you please to me." Sesshomaru's eyes grazed over her lithe body, and he felt his markings darken. Her shoulder and neck were still exposed so beautifully, tempting him. He stood next to her, inhaling her soft fragrence. Before he could stop himself, he ran his tounge over the blue vein in her neck. She gasped, but her master held her steady, not giving her the slightest inch for movement.

"I may do as I please, hmm?" He said softly in her ear. She felt his lips form a smirk against her ear.

"I suppose." she whispered. He turned her to face him, tilting her chin up.

"You are quite tempting..." She blushed hard as his hands ran over her exposed skin. His claws lightly grazed over, making goosebumps raise on the skin. He was so dangerous, he could kill her with one swipe of his claws, he could tear her apart with his brute strenght alone, but...he didn't.

"My lord, you flatter me." she said, her voice hushed.

"This Sesshomaru does not lie." His fangs brushed against the nape of her neck.

"Yes, my lord." she whimpered. She was not used to such...gentle yet stimulating touches. He picked her up in his arms.

"We shall return to the castle, and then you will dance for me."

"Yes my lord," she answered with a soft sigh. He looked down at her, and eyebrow raised.

"You do not wish to dance for this Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"No my lord, it isn't that....I am just nervous I suppose. I have never danced for you before." He smirked yet again.

"You did in Naraku's house." The girl blushed furiously.

"But not the way you ask me to now..." she said. He would have laughed if he ever did.

"And how am I asking you do dance now?"

"Like...like a concubine or an exotic dancer."

"Well, if anything I thought it would be easier for you to dance. There won't be much to restrict your movement." his voice was all too serious.

"Yes my lord."

He looked down at her again, his gaze almost pitying.

"It need not go farther than that, if that is what you are afraid of." he stated, setting her down on her feet. She shook her head. He nodded.

"Yes, I know you are experienced in both arts, but I personally do not enjoy it if it is forced." She stared at him, amazed. He didn't like it if he had to force her? His face wrinkled in disgust.

"This Sesshomaru is not like that scum Naraku. I do not take pleasure in demonstrating my strength over those weaker than me."

"Then why am I your slave?" she asked angrily, tears forming in her eyes. He blinked, shocked.

"You are not a slave." he stated. She glared up at him.

"Yes I am! You slap me when I displease you, I dance when you order me to, and you treat me as a belonging! Is that not demonstrating your power over one who is weaker than you?" He blinked again. This little ningen was...strange. Somehow, as small and unthreatening as she was, she was intimidating.

"You are right. This Sesshomaru apologises."

"Apologies do not make amends."

"You are well versed for a slave." She glared at him, her brown eyes piercing him.

"Some of us were people before we were property." He looked at her.

"You were not born a slave?" She snorted.

"No, I wasn't. In fact, I was from a well off family, until a band of theives robbed my parents of everything. Including me." Sesshomaru didn't look at her. He wondered...

"Yes. They were canine youkai. Not Inu's, but canine. That is how I learned the submission technique." He nodded. The girl was smart.

"How old are you, ningen?" he asked.

"I am 17, and my name is Rin, not ningen." They were getting close to the castle.

"You were always Naraku's?" he asked. For some reason, the girl was interesting and he wanted to know more about her.

"No, I was originaly owned by a human. But Naraku killed him and took all of his skilled slaves. I happened to be among them." He grabbed her upper arm and turned her to face him.

"This Sesshomaru did not lie when I said you were tempting and irresistable."

"Such words are honyed poison to the ears of a slave woman."

"You are jaded by what has befallen you."

"I am jaded because I know the truth behind other's actions."

"How do you know?"

"I can assure you, I am infinitly smarter than you." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the last comment. He had heard all he was going to from her this evening.

"Return to your room when It suits you. You will dance for me tommorow night."

"Yes master." she sneered at his back as he walked away. Had he meant everything he said? Was he being a good master or a good man? Did he even have feelings for her? She wondered as she roamed the long way to her quarters. Little did she know, was that Sesshomaru did have feelings for her. And they infuriated him.

* * *

**Oooooh things is heatin up! Next chappie will be a knock out!**


	6. Princess

**First, I need to give a shoutout to My most Faithful commentors and readers: **

**Silver rain inu-twi-zel: One, GREAT NAME! 2, you have been there since pretty much the first day, and you always leave me such wonderful comments. Thanks you!  
**

**rinliz: You were my very first reader and commentator! Thank you a million! You have kept reading and I so appreciate it!  
**

**Twilighter80: I love your Icon XD. Dory-ites forever! But you have alos commented on most of the chappies from the start and i so appreciate it! Princess Myu: Just read and you'll get what you want ^_~ **

**AtlantaGeorgia: Thanks, I was hoping you all would like it!  
**

**GwevinXforEVA: I was so surprised to find someone who read all of the chapters and reviewed every one! And you weren't here from the beginning! Thank you so much hon, I apppreciate it!  
**

**cheer up emo kd: Thanks! I'm glad in kinda sorta your new favorite person? lol yes the point still stands! thanks!  
**

**DeadDolls: Im glad you stumbled across me too...lol thanks for the compliment!!**

**Okay, so Just to let yall know, I am dedicating this chappie to Silver rain inu-twi-zel, rinliz, Twilighter80, AtlantaGeorgia, and GwevinXforEVA. Thanks so much my ever constant reviewers!!!**

* * *

She tiptoed down the hallway to her room. She reached for the knob, only to find it was locked. She silently cursed the gods. Why did he forget tonite? why tonite of all nights? She snuck into his chambers to get into her room thru his entrance. She stole a glance at his futon, and It appeared he was asleep. she looked back to the handle, trying to turn it just right so It wouldn't wake him. But it made a loud click, causing her to look up and over at his bed. To her great fear, he was no longer there.

"I don't sleep." his velvet voice flowed into her ear, making her freeze.

"Is that so?" she replied, her voice trembling. He bit her ear gently.

"It is very so."

She turned her head away, trying to get away, but making the fatal mistake of exposing her neck. He swooped down on her tender flesh, running his lips over the curve of her colar bone.

"Ah, princess...you are delicious..."

_Princess?_

Did he just call her...._Princess_?

She was so shocked, she stumbled backwards, falling onto the futon. He opened her shirt, staring down at her small but lithe frame. She blushed harder, trying to cover herself. He smirked again, pulling the strings on her Hakama. She blushed as he opened them, revealing a very...aroused young woman. His smirk brightened.

"Did I do this?" he asked, pinching her already pert nipple. She was writhing beneath his touch.

"Haaaai.." she whined, hating how wanton she sounded. He couldn't seem to get enough of her sight, simply drinking it in. She shivered under his harsh gaze, unsure of how to feel. He painted her collarbone and her delicate chest with his scent, kissing her from navel to nose. He smiled imperceptibly at her small whines of delight and heat as she pressed her tiny knees together. He slid his hands down between her thighs.

"Oh no, pretty dancer. You won't deny me such a sight and scent." he said, sweeping downward to her intimate area. She squirmed and shook as his hot breath fell across her bare thighs and his silver hair tickled her over-sensitive skin. He loved her shaking, her divine scent and her small sighs and squeaks of sensuality. He pressed his lips to her heated opening.

"How wanton...how beautiful.." he hissed, sneaking his rough tongue into her secret area, an area that was virginal to such touches. Her world went white as her master's minstrations ensued, leaving her body exhausted and sleeping off such passion.

* * *

She awoke, only to find herself alone in her master's bed. She felt tears burn in her eyes, what had happened last night was worse than anything Naraku had done. Naraku had simply taken what he wanted without a second thought, leaving her only feeling bruised and used. Sesshomaru had pleasured her, given her the false hope that he actually loved her. She burried her face in her hands, and cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

"You reek of her."

Sesshomaru sturned to see Inuyasha standing next to the spring. He turned away, feigning ignorance or deafness. Inuyasha snorted.

"So, you just had to use her, didn't you? You just had to take away the one comfort she had. The knowladge that you may be a heartless bastard but that you would never lay a hand on her."

Sesshomaru felt his anger rising. "Do not speak of what you do not understand, Hanyou."

Inuyasha laughed.

"I understand exactly what you're doing, and it's disgusting. Just give her to Kagome already and have it over with. You got what you wanted." Inuyasha stomped off, leaving Sesshomaru with his thoughts.

_Did she remeber him sleeping with her? Did she remeber clinging to him all throughout the night?_ He hadn't had actual intercorse with her. he didn't have the heart to, though he wanted it so bad. He had restrained himself for her, so this wouldn't happen. Even now, some miles away, he could smell her tears and anguish as she wept in his bed. It was the last thing he wanted.


	7. Father's Wisdom

**New chappie! YAY ME! So ums hey guys, If you know any Alice in Wonderland fans, maybe you could point them in the direction of my story Alyce and the 7 Deadly Sins. Please? As always, thanks!!**

* * *

Inu no Taisho couldn't help but blame himself a bit for what was happeneing. He hadn't warned his son, hadn't taught him exactly what it meant to lay with any woman, let alone a human woman. He scented the woman-child's tears, and approached her first. He tapped softly on the door and opened, seeing her wipe her eyes hastily and look up at him with beautiful brown eyes. He sighed and sat on the mussed futon, resting a fatherly hand on her soft hair.

"My dear, dry your eyes." he said, brushing away the remenants of her quickly smeared tears. She blushed, looking down at her folded hands.

"My lord, there is no need for such kindness." she said, her voice quivering. Taisho gave her a sad smile.

"You know, it's been years since such a lovely girl has called me her lord." He gave her a sidelong glance. "You know, you remind me of Sesshomaru's mother in some ways." She looked up at Inu no Taisho, interested, her eyes wide. He laughed, and put an arm around her delicate shoulders. "Oh yes my dear, there are parts of her I see in you. Let's see, her beauty, her spirit, her fire..." he eyes clouded with memories. "But, I think you are most like a very wonderful woman I have come to think of fondly." She looked up at him, curious.

"Who is that my lord?" he patted her head.

"You, little Rin."

She smiled at him, her heart feeling a little less heavy. Inu no Taisho grasped her chin between his fingers, looking deeply into her eyes. "Know this, my child, Sesshomaru is in love with you. My pup is just not accostomed to feeling anything for anyone. Forgive his failings and he will adore you for any of yours." he turned away, and walked out of the room, heading for Sesshomaru's spring.

* * *

"Pup, are you still here?" he called to Sesshomaru. He knew he was still there, but he felt it more polite to ask. He heard a grunted response from withing the spring. He took that as an invatation to join him, and undressed and slid into the spring with Sesshomaru. "So, pup, I see you have taken your ningen to bed." He said blatantly. Sesshomaru didn't look at his father.

"What, are you shy about it?" he asked, looking over.

Sesshomaru only muttered, "I did not." Taisho leaned in, pretending he he hadn't heard.

"Whats that you say, pup? Your old dog of a father is still hard of hearing." Sesshomaru bellowed,

"I did not sleep with her, I simply laid with her, and you know it Father!"

Taisho smirked. "Yes I did, pup." he looked at his son again, and stated casually, "I can't figure out why you didn't rut her. You could have, easily." Sesshomaru scowled.

"This Sesshomaru does not take pleasure in violent carnal activities."

Taisho nodded. "So, in other words, you didn't want to rape her?" Sesshomaru gave a tiny headjerk.

"Naraku..." he said softly. Taisho nodded. He patted his son on the head, rising from the water.

"Puppy, you need to make amends with Rin. You love her, and she loves you. Make it right."

Sesshomaru hated to admit it, but his father was right.


	8. Who's in Charge?

Rin was getting dressed when she heard another tap on her door.

"Just a moment please," she called out, sliding her kimono onto her shoulders. She heard the door open, but refused to turn around. She knew it was him, she felt his piercing gaze on her back.

"Yes my lord?" she asked, still not turning around. He stepped closer to her, making her knees weak. She stayed stotic though, not turning and burying her face in his chest, inhaling his musky and warm scent like she wanted to. He didn't seem to have any problem nestling his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing deeply.

"I was wrong to leave you the way I did." he whispered. She smiled softly, knowing that such an admittance was rare for anyone's ears.

"Why apologise to me? I am nothing but a slave to you." she said, annoyed. Sesshomaru nipped her neck.

"Now don't get smart with me, girl." She smirked, knowing now that Sesshomaru was just a very good actor. She turned to face him.

"Or you'll what, Great Dog Deamon?'

He nipped her neck gently, growling low. "Or maybe I'll rut you like the ningen that you are." She pressed hard against him, her body nearly molding to his perfetly, making him squirm. She had her fingers in the waistband of his Hakama, as she stood on her tip-toes and replied,

"I dare you.....puppy."

He was like putty in her small hands, her small but of so capable hands. He smirked at her though, because hell would have to freeze over before he would tell her just how much control she had. She bit his chin, and he groaned.

It simply wasn't fair!

She knew how to make him comfortable by playing his game, then making him play hers. He caught her chin in his long fingers, drawing her in for a deep kiss. He closed his eyes, trying to savor the moment and ignore his brother and the Hanyou's wife watching them.

* * *

"Oh isn't it sweet?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, who had happened to be walking by at the time. Inuyasha scented something he hadn't in a long time- his brother's arousal. He peered around Kagome's head, and nearly choked when he heard Rin say, "I dare you to....puppy." That was his father's pet name for Sesshomaru, NO ONE, not even Sessh's own mother, called him that. But he couldn't help but feel a familiar hot feeling coil in his stomach as he watched Rin's pretty body press against his brother's. Kagome looked back at him, a sly grin on her face.

"Maybe we should leave your brother and Rin to their devices and we can return to ours?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at that sugesstion as he caught Kagome in his arms and booked it for their room.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked, he could always count on the stupid hanyou to show up and dissappear convieniently. Sesshomaru kissed her more needily, pressing her closer and closer to her bed. Suddenly the stopped moving, Rin had stopped him from moving.

"No."

He looked at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean, no?" he asked. Her face was set like stone.

"I said no, and that's that."

She walked away from him, leaving him with a feeling of being whipped like a naughty pup. She smiled to herself, hoping that he felt that way.

So he knew that he was NOT in charge of her.


	9. Touch and Go

_Touch and go, touch and go._

He felt as though he was playing tag with her, He'd grab her, run, and she'd chase. She'd chase him, knock him down and then run. He stared down at his papers, trying as hard as he could to consentrate.

_The Northern Territory..._

_What if she had let him....how would she have felt..._

He swept the scrolls from his desk. He couldn't stand this, his lust was overunning his senses.

_Think of other things_.

Think of Inuyasha, yes, his stupid half breed brother....and how he found him and Rin in that meadow, how beautifully flushed and happy she looked, the way her hair laid over her pretty eyes, the sound of her laughter as Inuyasha thrilled her with his demonic speed....

He held his head in his hands. It wasn't only lust for her that he was facing. He laid his head down on the cool wooden surface of the desk, closing his eyes.

_Why can't I get you out of my head? _

* * *

Rin looked down at the delicate needlework that Kagome had given her to work on.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with this?" she asked. Sango laughed.

"Don't you know how to embroider?" Kagome asked. Rin shrugged.

"I'm just very out of practice." she replied. She looked down at the snowy white piece of cloth, watching the silver needle pull magenta thread through the cloth, she thought of Sesshomaru's face. His white skin, his pretty hair, the beautiful deamon markings on his face. The way he almost smiled when she brushed the pads of her fingers across them. She stabbed her finger, but it didn't even phase her. She continued sewing, thinking of the way he smelled, the strong mix of old paper, dog, and leather. The way he looked at her, even when he was annoyed. How his eyes softened when they fell on her....

"Rin! Your poor hand!" Kagome cried, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her revelry.

"What?" she said dreamily. Sango patted her shoulder.

"You should try to pay attention to your needlework, Rin. Sesshomaru's jacket is covered in blood now. And look at your poor fingers." Rin panicked upon hearing that sesshomaru's jacket had her blood on it.

"Damn! I have never been any good for sitting work. Is theer any way I could work in the garden, or maybe somewhere outside?" She asked. Kagome shook her head quickly.

"No that wouldn't do at all."

Sango looked at Kagome. "Oh, come on. If she's more comfortable outside, then why not?"

Kagome huffed. "Fine. Sango, take her out and weed the garden. I'll be in my room." Rin looked at Sango, who shrugged. When they were outside, though, Rin ventured the question.

"Sango, why doesn't Lady Kagome want me outside?"

Sango shrugged.

"Sometimes ladies can be foolish."

"But Sango, you aren't foolish." Sango laughed.

"I can be. What I meant was, sometimes Ladies can be foolish about men they love or people who affect the men they love." Rin gave her a small smile.

"Like you and Miroku." Sango gave her a dirty look.

"No!"

Rin looked at her again with that small smile, and she smiled in return.

"Okay, yes."

Rin was still confused though.

"But what has that got to do with me? Lord Inuyasha is just my friend."

Sango smiled. "It's not about Lord Inuyasha directly. Lord Sesshomaru doesnt want you near him alone." Rin blinked, her face gone hard.

"He doesn't want me around my friend alone? How dare he!" she sputtered, slamming her fist down on the dirt. Sango looked at her with surprise. It was unlike Rin to have such outbursts. Rin dropped the shovel she held in her hands.

"Rin, please. Calm down."

Rin glared up at her master's window.

"But, how dare he? I may belong to him, I may love him, but..." Sango looked at her, puzzled.

"You what?"

Rin looked back at her. "I may belong to him, but.."

"No, you said you may love him!"

"I said no such thing!"

* * *

Rin stood and stomped up the stairs, into his office.

"How DARE you control who I spend my free time with!" she bellowed. He looked up at her, surprised that she sounded as mean and angry as she did.

"I dare because I am your master!" he shot back. She slammed her palms flat on his desk.

"One day you are and another you aren't! Make up your mind Sesshomaru!!!"

Sesshomaru stood.

"You need to calm yourself Rin."

"Why should I? You are the one keeping me from my friends!" she yelled in his face. He pushed her away from him, accidently pushing her over. She scrambled to her feet and pushed him back.

"Inuyasha, really? You think I would ever do anything with Inuyasha?!?!" she cried, her face streaming with tears. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I am not worried about you doing something with him. What should I care if my brother uses you like the slave you are?" he replied coldly. Rin's jaw dropped, and Sesshomaru felt bad.

But then there was a loud crack and Sesshomaru was stumbling.

_What the hell just happened?_

He looked at Rin, who was cradling her hand in her other, tears still falling from her eyes. She....she slapped him! A mere mortal, a girl at that, had slapped the great Sesshomaru! He growled until he smelled pain from her.

"You baka! You made me hurt my hand on your stupid hard head!" she whimpered at him. He reached out to examine her hand, and she jerked it back. "Don't touch me you mutt!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Let me see your hand."

She glared at him. "What do you care, I'm just a slave, remeber?" Sesshomaru snorted.

"Who's the Baka now, hmm?" he muttered, examining her hand. "Well, you certainly caused yourself more pain than necessary." he commented, tearing some cloth off his robe and wrapping her hand. She glared at him.

"Oh no Mutt. It was necessary if someone brought the great Lord Sesshomaru down a peg or two." He chuckled.

"You are the damndest creature, you know that?"

She smirked.

"Yeah, well, that's why you love me."

"Indeed it is."

They both froze, and looked at each other, then looked away hastily. It was the first time they had ever agreed on that, but it wouldn't be the last.


	10. The Dance

Rin was in the kitchen helping Sango with dinner. Over the past weeks she and the ex-deamon slayer-turn-Domestic worker became close, staying up late and talking when their men did not need them. She was slicing leeks when Lord Sesshomaru's assitant, Jakken, came tumbling down the stairs. Rin came over to help him up, but he pushed her away with his stick.

"Get your dirty hands off of me, bakka girl!" he hissed at her. She gave him a dirty look and kicked him.

"Oh, so sorry master Jakken, what is it you need?" she asked mockingly. He glared back at her, dusting off his robes.

"Lord Sesshomaru demands that you dance for him at once, Rin."

She scoffed. "Tell Lord Sesshomaru I will be up after I finish helping Sango with dinner." Jakken's green face turned red.

"Rin, you are to obey Lord Sesshomaru when he demands it, not when you desire to!" She leaned down to the toad demon's level.

"Tell him, not until he says please."

"Please."

She stood and turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. He clicked his tongue.

"Rin, I knew you would give me trouble, but giving my messanger trouble as well? I am terribly dissapointed," he said, his eyes glittering with amusement. She smiled at him, turning to Sango.

"If you don't mind, the Lord needs me," she said, giggling. Sango smiled back.

"Of course. Who am I to get in the way of our great lord?" she replied with mirth in her voice. Rin turned and walked out as Sesshomaru followed.

* * *

Up in his chambers, she saw what he expected her to wear. She laughed a bit, it was a tiny top and large harem pants in a beautiful white.

"So, you wish for me to dance exoticly for you?" she said, laughing. He looked at her.

"No. dance however you please. I only want you to wear that because seem uncomfortable in what i asked you to wear before."

She gave him an annoyed look.

"You asked me to wear nothing."

He nodded with a small smirk. "And so i gave you those to wear."

She smiled, but took them into her room and put them on. She decided against putting on her shoes, she wanted to feel the energy in her feet. She stepped out, smiling at him. He felt his breathe being snatched out of his throat, she was beautiful, the white complimenting her tan skin, luminating both. She immeadiatly lept forward, landing facedown in a split. She took a deep breath, trying to let her feet take over her body, even if there was no music. But, to her surprise, she heard a low note played on a bamboo flute. She looked up to see Sesshomaru, smiling a bit and pleying, his long finger moving fluidly over the holes to produce a fast tempo. She arched her back, pulling herself to a stand without pushing off the ground. She closed her eyes, letting the music wash over her. She was turning, pirouetting and leaping, her arms moving gracefully as she subconciously told Sesshomaru everything about her, she bounded higher, spun faster, threw her arms higher, higher, higher....

Then she stopped moving all together, slowly rolling her neck, lifting her arms straight of from her body, letting her hips rock and shimmy, back and forth to the tempo he gave her, feeling the power and control, feeling the ripple and strain of her every muscle, loving every moment of it. She lifted herself on relev`e, slowly turning, her bach arched, her hips still swaying. She finished her turn abruptly, leaping forward and spinning again. She felt hands grasp her hips and lift her up, and she allowed her hips to roll back, leaving her limp and spread like a rag doll. The hands set her back to her feet, then began to move with her body. It was facinating, the way she threw herself completely into the dance, and how the hands so easily followed her movements, the hands connected to Sesshomaru, who was imitating her every move. She spun out of his grasp, at the last moment grasping his hand and pulling him along with her. He was breathless, the look on her face was so serene, so peaceful, though her muscles rippled and strained, sweat glistening on her perfect stomach. He couldn't resist, standing and lifting her as those hips, oh, those hips...as they swayed and moved, they moved him. He was amazed, her movements drew him in, like honey draws flies. He could feel every pulse under her skin, like electric shockwaves flowing thru her.

He was mesmerised.

She was **His**.

And He was **Hers**.

The spun around, her nesteled safely in his arms, they leaped, Her gracefully, him powerfully. They moved as one whole, moving faster and faster until both collapsed on the lavishly carpeted floors, panting and smiling.

"That...was incredible." he said breathlessly. She smiled at him, her hair sticking to her forehead.

"You weren't half bad yourself, puppy." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, holding her in his arms.

She smiled, and teased, "Are you sure you want to hold a sweaty slave in your arms?"

He kissed her head and murmured, "Tonight is the very last night you can call yourself a slave."

She sat up, looking at him fearfully.

"You aren't throwing me out, are you?" she asked. He laughed at her, his first real laugh since he was a small child.

"No, I was wondering," he said, grasping her small hand in his larger one, slipping a small sapphire ring on her finger, "If you would be my mate."


	11. Will You?

**So, I finally wrote some more! Okay, before you beat me for taking so long *ducks for cover* I will get more written soon! So please don't try and get me in my sleep!!**

* * *

"I...I don't know what to say..." she stuttered, staring down at the blue jewel that sparkled and winked at her from her slender hand. He sat up, nuzzling her neck gently.

"That's easy. Just say yes..." he said with a smirk. She sighed, knowing that her big secret would have to come out soon.

"Things are never so easy, Sesshomaru," she replied. His face clouded, a look of anger crossing his face.

"And why isn't it?" he demanded. It was so difficult to explain to him, of all people, why he couldn't have his way. Youkai are so...troublesome.

She shook her head, hugging herself, and said, "Sesshomaru....I am a human. You are a Youkai. Will you still love this body, this face," she touched her skin, "When it's not so supple and firm? Will you love these eyes as the life leaves them?"

Sesshomaru growled, nipping her neck. "Do you think this Sesshomaru would lose his affections for you as you age?"

She sighed, "Then what of your heir? I could only give you a hanyou child... I could never live with myself if you hated our child because it was a half breed." He put his face in his hands.

"I know," he said, his voice almost rediculously small. He had never felt such a deep despair, one that chilled even his already cold heart. She shook her head.

"I can't marry you and be your mate if you can't love a child that we would make together."

She stood, beggining to walk out of the room, when he reached out and grabbed her hand. "No, I don't expect you to. That's why I would do my best to love it." She pulled her hand from his.

"No, Sesshomaru. You can't try, you must."

She walked out, her face wet with tears. She reached down and caressed her abdomen, sobbing softly. Over the past few weeks, her and Sesshomaru had gotten sexually involved...and she was pregnant. She was so afraid, afraid that he would send her away, afraid he might even kill her. He would kill the baby, no doubt. It was a Hanyou, and he bitterly despised Hanyous. Just look at the way he treated Inuyasha. She felt her heart go numb, a coldness filling her from the inside, as she desprately seeked a way out. Finding none, she let out a cry that would've broken even the hardest heart.

Which it did...it broke Sesshomaru's heart. He had known she was pregnant, and he had yet to find it in his heart to accept a hanyou child could be his. He was trying to find a way to accept that he was in love with a human, just as his father had been, and he was doomed to repeat his father's mistakes. He heard her cry, it echoed into the bottom of his soul and made him whimper at his own foolishness.

Why was it so hard to love a child he had made, to accept that he had made a life he had sworn to never make? He pressed his face against his knees. He didn't hate the child....he hated that it would be an outcast, an unwanted being....and he hated that he had made something like that. He hated the very thought that his child would live a life like Inuyasha's.

Both of them, though on opposite sides of the door, both clasped their hands and prayed that they could find an answer.


	12. Decision

**I'm just gonna take a moment to apologise about there being such a long gap between chapters. I have been ill recently as well as some other things. Please, enjoy. **

* * *

"Rin....are you okay?" Kagome asked the younger woman. Rin looked up at her, her face still wet with tears.

"Kagome...he doesn't want me....he doesn't want a child we could have together," she sobbed quietly. Kagome knelt in front of her, hugging her close.

"He wants you, Rin, he loves you! Ask anyone, ask everyone here! He has changed so much since you've become a part of his life!"

Rin still cried, though.

"No, Kagome, he doesn't want...." she couldn't finish her sentence. Kagome stroked her hair, hushing her.

"Of course he does. Everyone knows that Sesshomaru wants a child more than anything," she said comfortingly. Rin shook her head, her face growing red with anger.

"Yes, he wants a child, but not MY child. MY child would be unwanted by him. Unloved." She stood and ran away, down the hall.

* * *

Inuyasha entered Sesshomaru's room quietly, closing the door behind him. It was obvious that Sesshomaru had not moved since Rin had left earlier that day.

"So, are ya gonna just sit there and feel sorry for yourself or are you gonna go make things right with her?" he asked, angrily. Sesshomaru did not even look at him.

"I will do what I want, little brother," he said, his eyes fixed on a spot in the blank wall. Inuyasha squatted down in front of him, directly in his line of sight.

"She's Pregnant," he stated plainly.

"I know this," Sesshomaru replied.

"She loves you."

"I know that as well. Why are you saying these things," he asked, looking directly in Inuyasha's eyes.

"No one would ever dare to mistreat your child, Sesshomaru. No one but you," he said, his voice sure and firm.

"You suggest I would do injustice to my own child," he asked angrily, his voice barely above a growl. Inuyasha shot him a dirty look.

"Did you do injustice to me?" He asked, his voice merciless. Sesshomaru gave him a weary gaze.

"I was unkind to you, unfair, but that is different..."

"How so? I'm a Hanyou, just like that child will be. Will you hurt it as you've hurt me?" Sesshomaru finally let an emotion break across his face.

"That's what I fear! I fear that my child will face what you have faced, that it will hurt as you have hurt...I do not want to bring a child into this world that will only suffer! I'd rather kill it and Rin than they suffer as you and your mother did."

"You seem to forget who you are. You are Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. Who will dare challange you? Who would even say anything to you?" Inuyasha demanded. He grabbed Sesshomaru by the shirt and brought him close to his face.

"Do what's right, Sesshomaru, and do it now."

A strange look came across Sesshomaru's face, and then it returned to it's usual look as he threw Inuyasha across the room.

"Don't ever handle this Sesshomaru in such a fasion again, Hanyou," he growled, standing. Inuyasha's words had penetrated him, and though he was angry -no, furious- that his brother had dared do such a thing to him, he was more furious that his brother was right. He strode out of his room and down the hall, his heart intent on making things right with Rin. He would love the Hanyou, because it was his child, and he would protect it from any and all threats. He would not allow anyone to hurt his family. Even if it was the one he had sworn to never make.


	13. Fight and Flight

**Sorry for the lack of update in...oh, I dunno..like, 4 months? Probably more? Suffice it to say I was on hiatus for awhile...so, enjoy.**

* * *

"Rin."

Rin didn't look up from her work in the garden, the one place she always retreated to when she was upset, lonely, or angry. She remained on the ground with her back to him, pulling weeds from around the flowers that blossomed there. "Rin," he repeated, almost annoyed. Why wouldn't she just look up at him? Rin still stared down at the ground, her heart fearful and angry. Was he there to throw her out? Perhaps to kill her? Or maybe just hurt her enough to terminate the pregnancy? She dug her nails into the dirt, clutching it into her now closed fists.

"If you are here to terminate me, please do so now or leave," she said, her voice quivering as she tried to keep from yelling.

She heard a rustle behind her and tensed up, prepared for the worst.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her croutching figure, holding her close to him. She let out an audible gasp and tried to escape, fearing that he was going to hurt her, but he held her steady. "No, don't try to escape, stop squirming," he admonished, holding her tighter as she thrashed around, "Stop now! If you don't stop you'll hurt the child," he said gently. She stopped thrashing, and sat still, waiting for what would happen next.

"Rin, please," Sesshomaru beseeched, turning her to face him, "Please."

"What do you care about our child? You hate it, so don't lie to me!"

Sesshomaru didn't move or speak. He didn't hate the child, how would he ever get her to understand that?

"Rin, I'm not going to kill you," he said calmly, grabbing her wrists and lifting her slender finger tips to his lips, only for her to curl them up and punch him. He released her wrists in shock, reeling from the blow. She scrambled to her feet and ran, out of the gates and into the wooded area that surrounded the castle.

_He's going to kill me and my child, but I won't go without a fight. He's not going to kill me like a cow for the slaughter, I won't go that easily. _She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, praying for an answer. _Lord Naraku._ Lord Naraku would take her back, wouldn't he? She could take the beatings, he never hit her in the stomach anyways. And he would protect her from Sesshomaru, yes, that's where she had to go. Back to Lord Naraku.

Sesshomaru finally got to his feet and began to persue her, scared of what she would do in such a state. He looked next to see him to see his father and stepbrother flanking him on either side, joining him in his search. _How in the world had she gotten this far this fast?_ he wondered, marvelling at her speed.

"Pup, you do know where she is headed, don't you?" Taisho called. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"She's headed back to Naraku," Inuyasha replied, "We gotta stop her!"

Rin continued to run, her chest burning and her legs aching. She made it to the empty field of flowers, where Inuyasha had taken her to when she first came to the castle. She collapsed on the ground, curling up in the fetal position and covering her face.

"I can't do it, I'll never make it," she cried to herself. Her loud cries subsided to soft sobs, and then into even breathing as she fell asleep, the stress and exhaustion finally getting to her.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped on the edge of the field, his heart leaping into his throat. She was lying in the middle of the field, still as death. He kneeled next to her, brushing the strands of errant hair away from her face, and he noticed the deep, even breathing of a sleeping woman and sighed. She was alive, she was safe, and the child was alright as well. He lifted her gently in his arms, placing a chaste kiss on her brow.

"Don't you ever run away from me again," he scolded softly, carrying her back to the castle, past Inuyasha and both smiled in amusement and happiness for the usually stotic young lord carrying his tiny human mate with such care and gentleness that it almost seemed humorous.

"I swear, if you ever scare me like that again," he said in a low growl, only to see her eyes flutter open. As soon as she relised she was being carried by him, she bagan to struggle, but soon she gave up the fight.

"Rin, I will not hurt you," he said as soothingly as he could, "I would never hurt you or our child, so stop trying to get away."

She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder, her face drooping with tiredness. Placing another soft kiss on her cheek, he began to hum the tune that he had played for her while she danced, putting her right back to sleep.


End file.
